


博肖架空中篇 - 主播桃桃(R，未完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Toys, 性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 從2020年2月初到現在完全忘記的一個坑（艸）此篇只有大綱還是老梗設定別太期待哈哈哈ＸＤ性轉注意出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战





	博肖架空中篇 - 主播桃桃(R，未完)

1.  
DayToy是個蒙面網紅，專門在網路直播各式穿搭，有人喊她豬妹，雖然她瘦且四肢修長纖細可胸大屁股大的，導致看起來肉嘟嘟的；也有人喊她兔兔，因為她的兔牙，還有她總會在隨機掉落尺度較低的情趣服裝中搭配兔耳朵而得名。網上的她雖然花裡胡哨，可平日的她在bx高中擔任美術老師，天天長裙長褲的，特別中規中矩。

王一博是高三5班班草，人帥又高身材又好，已經體育保送到一本大學，每天來學校就是刷個出勤率，順便支援各個體育社團，例如：籃球、滑板、直排輪、舞蹈等等。班上同學發現王一博最近居然沒翹美術課還上得特別勤快，都覺得十分疑惑，可學生本分就是上課也沒人去多問就是。

當然上課的原因只有王一博和肖贊最清楚，事情來自於開學前的直播意外：過年那幾天王一博的親戚們來他家作客，吃完飯後幾個親戚家的小女生嘰嘰喳喳在那看直播討論，一會喊豬妹這身材太讓人嫉妒了，一會喊兔兔的造型太可愛了，標準迷妹行徑喊得王一博對這位網紅都產生興趣了，於是雖然嫌棄她們吵但也加入觀看直播的行列中，一看不得了，什麼驚為天人一見鍾情都是俗套因為根本看不到全臉，但王一博就覺得這女人哪哪都好看卻也哪哪都眼熟，就是想不起來哪裡見過。

2.  
從那天之後王一博就沒錯過DayToy的直播了，打賞彈幕神馬的越玩越溜，考古也是勤快，過年在家就跟著那幾個小女生一起討論，他自己更認同豬妹這暱稱，也對這網紅有了大致上的了解，於是晚上關上房門他開始刷豬妹的情趣服裝穿搭，雖然露得不多，但配著打手槍完全足夠，王一博光看那布料都快兜不住的巨乳就可以射個好幾發。

你說他一個說是校草都不為過的大帥比為何不去找個女友夜夜笙歌而是天天躲房裡尻槍？這還不是因為他太過難搞，鋼鐵直男這詞就是給他量身定做的，他喜歡又純又慾可以聊得到一塊但又不會天天吵得他腦疼的女生，這種高中女生基本是絕跡的，他之前交過幾個，也上過幾個，但總是沒勁，於是班草性冷感的傳聞基本是傳遍學校了。

王一博也不是很在意，他雖然也想操人，但之前那種為了生理需求的做愛他基本是沒興趣了，自己擼片尻槍還好過伺候女人，於是他尻得更變本加厲了，總想著把豬妹洋裝下的絲襪連同內褲一起撕開然後幹得她邊哭邊噴水，或是把自己的大屌埋進她那沒有E也有D的乳溝中一邊幫自己口。每次一看到豬妹唇邊的小痣，王一博就硬得發痛，總想弄髒她的臉。

3.  
某次直播，豬妹不小心被房間地上的雜物給絆倒，桌邊的書散落一地剛好進入直播的畫面中，雖然只有一小角但視力特別好的王一博發現，那是他們學校的老師專用記事本，之前看著豬妹眼熟的既視感總算找到了原因：豬妹就是肖贊，他們高三的美術老師。

王一博在學校看過肖贊幾次，覺得她是個安靜有氣質講話細細柔柔的老師，對她毫無其他想法，但當他將豬妹與肖老師這兩個身分聯想在一起時，他感到無比興奮，剛好隔天開學，過沒兩天就有美術課了。

而此時的肖贊並不知道自己已經暴露了，她還在哀嘆教師短暫的年假就這樣結束，每天能打扮得漂漂亮亮的日子就這樣沒了，而自己又得穿回始終如一的樸素長裙，想著就覺得喪。

她自己其實也是想教男朋友的，可大學時雙主修忙得她腳不沾地，而她人雖然漂亮但個性害羞，在學校也不敢過分展現自己的喜好，所以也就一直單著了，而大學後畢業馬上就找到工作去任教的她，其實是幸運的，但堅決不搞辦公室戀情是她的底線，再加上網紅這個副業，雖然給她帶來額外的收入和良好的紓壓效果，可基本佔據了她大半的時間，也因此她到現在還是母胎單身。

4.  
開學第一天在台上看見肖贊時他就硬了，台上的人還沒講完就悄悄跟著肖贊溜出去，他想了想覺得還是不要慫必須主動出擊，跟著肖贊一路走到美術器材室，確認裡面沒其他的人後才禮貌性地敲了敲門，聽見肖贊説請進他立刻裝作一副略顯憂愁但又不能太過的樣子，肖贊看見他熱心地問了問王同學怎麼了，他記得這個學生，雖然偶爾不來上課，但來了也是乖乖的不惹事，人也長得帥，運動細胞又好，每次自己下班經過籃球場時總會看到王一博在打球，耀眼地使她哀嘆自己的青春不在。

「老師您能聽我説些事嗎？這事我也不知道該和誰說，就只想到老師您了⋯」王甜甜睜著大眼無辜地看向肖贊，完全沒給她一點反應時間，直接上殺手鐧，帥哥奶萌奶萌的殺傷力對於母胎solo 23年的肖贊來說，可以說一招斃命。

「王同學你這是怎麼了？來你坐下和老師說。」肖贊起身給他拉了椅子。

王一博開始訴說他對一個尚未見過面的人是有多麼喜歡，言行舉止間透露出青春少年的酸甜戀愛氣息，肖贊忍不住好奇問道王一博打算怎麼做，他說我想告白但又不想和其他人一樣，想給她一份特別有心的禮物，比如說手繪那人再自拍送給她。

肖贊聽得一陣臉紅，心想這人也太會了，忍不住在內心嫉妒起這個幸運的小女生，她又接著問王一博希望她如何幫忙，王一博從口袋拿出手機翻了翻相簿，將手機遞了過去，肖贊沒看還好一看差點嚇得沒尖叫出聲，這人不正是自己嗎？！她強裝鎮定地把手機還給王一博，接著聽到他說：「不知道肖老師能否指導我畫這張照片？」

5.  
肖贊有些猶豫，可此時內心大膽外向的網紅身分混雜著難以自持的少女心讓她點頭答應王一博，並約定每天放學後可以花時間指導他。那天晚上，王一博發現豬妹看向鏡頭的時間比以前長，穿著也比平常的風格性感了些，又是一個獨自尻槍的夜晚但他看出來肖老師有意識到他的存在。

兩人從最基本的骨架和光影開始，這其中肖贊的私心佔了大半，她大可以教他速成的照片臨摹技法並且偷吃步幫他修整作品，但她太享受獨佔王一博的時間了，男孩的氣質乾淨，明明快成年可臉上還帶著奶膘，總是睜大著眼坐得很近地專心聽她解說，近的可以聞到他身上混著沐浴乳和洗衣粉的清爽香味。

王一博想知道現實中肖老師對他到底有沒有興趣，在日日的相處之下他發現自己對她的喜歡已經不只因為直播，還有她的談吐個性及待人處事，他迫不及待地想拉近與肖贊的距離，他常常偷偷地在肖贊示範時從後方靠近她，聞著她身上的香味，常常聞著聞著就硬了只能跑去廁所自己解決，他不知道的是，每次他一靠近肖贊的耳朵就會紅透，下身總泛著陣陣癢意，母胎solo的豬妹一方面覺得自己太過淫蕩，一方面又隱隱期待著。

6.  
對於個性淡薄的她來說，此生第一次體會到急不可耐的慾望，她開始上網爬文，第一次害羞地網購跳蛋，上網看小黃片時也是找長得像王一博的男優，她第一次自慰就是在直播前，想著一會王一博又會看自己的直播，她就興奮地慾望高漲。下身的陰蒂因為慾望而鼓脹地生疼，之前幾次她用手去碰總是沒兩下就手痠，慾望被吊在那不上不下，難受地緊。

收到跳蛋的那晚她迫不及待地趕在直播前用，躺在床上用手機滑著從學校論壇裡收集的王一博照片，將跳蛋抵在陰蒂上，慢慢調整強度，一開始不習慣機械式震動時還覺得過於刺激，可當快感逐漸累積，她忍不住越開越大，最後尖叫著高潮，第一次嘗試的她在那瞬間就承受不住地鬆開手，她面色潮紅大口喘氣，下身濕得一塌糊塗。

那天晚上直播她難得穿了低胸的深綠長洋裝，臉上的腮紅感覺也特別粉嫩，當晚王一博直接刷禮物刷成了第一名，Yibo這名字無比彰顯存在感地掛在肖贊的收禮清單上，要知道DayToy直播多年穿低胸上身的次數完全數得出來，很多老粉都在底下嚎著希望豬妹多穿點這種，簡直太殺人身材藏著簡直浪費，還清一色的妹子，而王一博心裡是十分複雜的，她露多些自己才能看得見，可又不想和人分享肖贊，明明兩人都還沒在一起但他內心的佔有慾早就爆棚了。  
7.  
這樣的日子過了大概一個多月，王一博的圖已經完成了大概，就只剩下臉上的五官還沒畫，他和肖贊借了器材說要回家自己畫，而她則是對此感到難過，因為再也沒有機會獨佔王一博了，更何況即使自己在網路上答應了王一博，但他會接受現實中大他六歲無趣的自己嗎？肖贊怎麼想都覺得不現實也不可能，越想越難受的她難得晚上暫停了直播，一個人待在家裡喝悶酒，後來醉著醉著就睡著了。

隔天下課王一博去還器材時和肖贊認真地道謝，還說下次一定請肖老師吃飯以表謝意，肖贊勉強撐起笑容點頭答應，最後王一博問道：「肖老師難道不想看一下學生的作品嗎？」

肖贊也是好奇他最終如何完成作品，於是點了點頭，當王一博把畫攤開時，他低聲問道：「美不？」昨日還沒有五官的圖，此時畫著的正是自己的臉，而不是平常直播時的墨鏡或是面具。

肖贊整個人血液彷彿被凍結⋯「你都知道了？！⋯這樣看我笑話你覺得好玩嗎？王一博。」肖贊紅著眼眶看向王一博，窘迫地不行，覺得自己就是個傻子。

8.  
王一博沒想到肖贊的反應會那麼激烈，一時間又變回無措的高中生，他慌張地抽了紙巾幫她擦掉眼淚一邊嘟囔，「怎麼就哭了呢？妳是水做的嗎？」

肖贊呆愣地給他擦著眼淚，她以為王一博只是想調侃或是威脅她，沒想到他會這麼溫柔地對自己，這樣看來或許自己還是有戲？

「所以⋯老師覺得我畫得怎麼樣？」王一博牽起肖贊的手低頭耐心地哄著她。

「⋯當然不錯，畢竟名師出高徒而且模特的素質也好。」肖贊嘟著嘴看向旁邊跩跩地回道，可通紅的耳根完全出賣了她。

「那老師的回答呢？」

「⋯我是你的老師。」

「妳上次穿低胸洋裝時有把我當作學生嗎？」

「我很無聊。」

「不無聊。」

「我比你大。」

「我會努力追趕妳。」

「我沒談過戀愛。」

「沒關係我談過。」

「我可能會很幼稚很纏人會吃醋。」

「沒關係我也很幼稚很纏人愛吃醋。」

「那這日子還怎麼過？」

「過過不就知道了。」

9.  
肖贊被王一博堵得無話可說，而王一博看她這反應如此動搖乾脆直接把人給摟進懷裡，下巴擱在肖贊肩上，奶萌奶萌地撒嬌道，「老師妳就答應我嘛—我器大活好溫柔體貼，包君滿意，終生鑑賞期，不滿意退貨。」

媽的這小孩太會了！！！肖贊捂著心口覺得自己根本被套路進去了還傻呼呼地樂呵，她緊抓著王一博的制服外套緩慢地點了點頭。

告白成功當天王一博和肖贊兩人一起去吃了晚餐，接著又把她送回家，兩人才依依不捨地分開，畢竟隔著師生這一層身分，兩人也不能太明目張膽。回到家洗完澡後的小王同學立刻視訊肖老師，趕巧她也剛洗完，正吹完頭髮準備上保養品，聽見視訊鈴聲趕緊接起電話，完全忘記自己穿著絲質吊嘎睡裙⋯還沒穿內衣。

王一博視訊接通後，一眼看見便是他的老師穿著金色絲質低胸睡衣，敞著白花花的兩團豐滿乳肉，不習慣地在調整鏡頭，平日直播她都會提前準備好腳架和燈光，如此倉促還是第一次。於是畫面就在肖贊素顏的清秀小臉和波濤洶湧間來回擺盪讓王一博高中男生衝動的雞巴也跟著來回擺動，他開口喊豬妹別搞了趕緊躺床上和他視訊，肖贊一聽就不高興了⋯「怎麼喊我豬妹呢？我又不胖！」

10.  
「妳粉絲不都喊妳豬妹嗎？」肖贊心想你又不是其他人，但第一次談戀愛的她只會害羞地嘟起嘴，鼓著腮幫子。

王一博一看就知道她在想什麼，立刻故意問道，「既然你不喜歡豬妹，那...老、師喜歡我怎麼喊妳？」

他故意在老師這兩字上頓了頓，肖贊紅了臉支支吾吾半天也說不出個花來，王‧撩妹神手‧一博看再欺負下去人都要哭了，趕緊哄道，「那就寶寶吧...那寶寶要喊我什麼，嗯？」

「什麼寶寶呀我大你六歲呢！你不害臊我還要臉呢！」肖贊紅著臉嗔道，其實心裡怪高興的，但礙於成年人無謂的自尊她實在不好說出口。王一博看她那明顯開心卻又嘴硬不說的樣子覺得自己簡直撿到寶幸運地不得了，內心發誓再也不嫌棄親戚家那幾個小表妹堂妹吵了。

他看著肖贊的臉還有鏡頭裡白花花的胸，嘴角帶著些許玩世不恭的微笑問道：「寶寶穿成這樣是要給老公做直播嗎？」

11.  
肖贊聽到他說的話往下一看才發現自己不僅半個胸敞在外面幾乎快兜不住外，還沒穿內衣，豬妹的乳尖雖然是內凹的，在絲質睡衣上雖然看不清，但這可比全裸更引人遐想，當然高中男生的雞巴可不只用想的，還直接起了反應，王一博也不害臊，在鏡頭外的右手緩緩拉開褲頭，看著肖贊害羞地否認還一直罵自己壞人，就這樣打起手槍，而終於消停下來的肖贊聽見王一博突然安靜下來只發出小聲低喘，一開始還覺得奇怪，直到看見他動地極有頻率的右手。

「你、你在幹嘛⋯？」肖贊有些不敢置信自己的高中小男友會如此大膽，然而事實上王一博的功力哪是她一個戀愛白紙可以抗衡的，「寶寶難道不知道嗎？⋯我每天都會看著你直播的影片⋯」

「停停停，你別說了！」媽呀媽呀媽呀⋯⋯這臭小子也太大膽了！但這樣的王一博簡直性感的要命，肖贊沒看過⋯也根本抵抗不了，沒兩下下身就泛起濕意，呼吸逐漸不穩起來。

12.  
王一博看出她起了反應，興奮地不能自己，也知道害羞的肖贊不會主動於是問道，「寶寶不一起嗎？⋯我也想看寶寶自己來⋯」肖贊看著王一博微嘟著嘴故意用奶萌奶萌的聲音對自己撒嬌，她覺得自己簡直要化了，理智全無地被他牽著走，「我⋯不會，要怎麼⋯？」

「寶寶先去床上⋯」於是她聽話的拿著手機斜躺在床上。

「寶寶平常都怎麼自己來的呢？」

看著女友羞紅的雙頰與耳尖，王一博第一次覺得自己的雞巴簡直就像處男一樣不受控制。

「⋯用手指，還有⋯」肖贊用小手摀住她巴掌大的小臉。

「還有什麼？寶寶說嘛—」媽的⋯簡直可愛的要命！

「那你不能嫌我⋯」

「我寵你都來不及哪會嫌妳！」裡裡外外都寵但更想用雞巴寵，當然這句話王一博沒膽說。

「⋯玩⋯具⋯」

「⋯哪種？」

13.  
沒想到寶寶那麼大膽，王一博對於接下來的性生活感到期待，但同時又嫉妒自己在18歲前可能都比不上這些玩具。

「⋯跳蛋。」肖贊小聲地幾乎讓人聽不清。

「那寶寶平常都怎麼用跳蛋的⋯是想著我玩嗎？」王一博半開完笑地問道，沒想到卻見肖贊微微地點了頭，當即愣住了⋯臥槽，我是上輩子拯救宇宙才遇到這麼個大寶貝！

饒是王一博此時也不知道該說什麼，只覺得雞巴硬得想射，肖贊看他沈默不語以為他嫌棄自己太過淫蕩慌得直泛淚，王·反射弧極長·一博才反應過來，趕緊安撫道，「寶寶別哭⋯我沒有不喜歡，相反地說⋯我現在硬得不行⋯要不你看？」王一博作勢要不鏡頭向下移，嚇得肖贊連聲喊他住手。

「你⋯流氓⋯！」肖贊怒嗔道。

「流氓也只對妳流氓啊⋯寶寶我們一起好不好？⋯我想聽寶寶的聲音嘛———」王一博嘟起嘴，鼓著奶膘和女友撒嬌，他早看出肖老師禁不起這招，平時他是不屑使用，但肖贊不是其他人，是他認真追求的女友，只要有用，什麼招式、手段他都不介意使用。

「我...」肖贊猶豫不絕，尚在猶豫是否進展太快時...

「寶寶好不好嘛——妳就答應我嘛——」王一博偷偷把鏡頭舉高，由下往上露出可憐巴巴的狗狗眼向著女友撒嬌，殊不知畫面外的雞巴翹得都快入鏡，什麼可憐兮兮小奶狗都馬是騙人的。

看那尺寸說是狼狗還差不多。

可惜感情如白紙的肖贊不知道，傻乎乎地被王一博這個小屁孩猛灌迷湯，聽話地將枕頭下的跳蛋拿出來。


End file.
